


[译文]温暖

by neipoor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neipoor/pseuds/neipoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas的第一次。<br/>治愈系H，慎之又慎入。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[译文]温暖

**Author's Note:**

> 一个系列中的一个章节
> 
> 中文全文请至以下网址观看  
> http://neipoor.lofter.com/
> 
> 原作者  
> Snow_Glows_Blue  
> 英文全文原文链接  
> http://archiveofourown.org/series/118018

直到那修长而灵巧的手指拭去他脸上的泪时，Legolas才发现自己在哭泣。

“要我停下来吗？”Thranduil的嗓音和他的抚摸一样温柔。“如果你要我停下来的话，我会的。”

这是Legolas的第一次。还在体内的手指刚进入时的不适感已经逐渐退去。

“不要停……”他绝对不是有意让自己听起来如此饥渴的。“只是——”但他又不知道该接着说什么，所以他放弃了，只是低低说了声“我爱你”。

体内的那根手指在进一步缓缓探索着。“我也爱你。”Thranduil在他耳边说道。

Legolas当然知道他爱他，但是他又一次听到这句话时，那温暖的嗓音里所传递的情感再一次给了他继续下去的信心。

“我……想要更多。”听起来像是在哀求，谁说他不是呢。

另一根沾染了膏油的手指缓缓滑了进来，那被扩充的感觉逐渐有了一丝快感。Thranduil在他体内摩挲着，寻找着他的敏感点。

当他终于找到那一点时，Legolas情不自禁仰起了头，发出了一声呜咽。Thranduil没有放过这个机会，他吻上了Legolas白得透明的脖颈，密密地舔舐着，吮吸着，直至Legolas彻底迷乱其中。这时加入的第三根手指也没有让他感到疼痛，而仅仅是增加了初夜的愉悦。

Thranduil的另一只手从他的颈上落下，握住了他下身的笔挺，那顶端已经开始渗出透明的液体。Legolas难耐地向前拱了一下臀部，想要让那温暖的掌心彻底将他包裹。“Ada……”他不由自主呼唤着，然后又迅速被自己所发出的急促喘息所打断。那是因为Thranduil的拇指由上至下，探入了他双股间的窄缝中。

“Lon nin，”Thranduil的声音一如既往地醇厚，将他拉回了现实。“我爱你。”他的父王在他耳边低语。Legolas想要回应，却因为在那腺体上捻按的手指而说不出话来。

Thranduil将第四根指头也插入了，而Legolas甚至都没有察觉。虽然他以前也被侵入过（Thranduil的确等到了Legolas成年后才要的他，在这之前他们没有破坏那个协议，只不过Legolas常常在Thranduil的注视之下抚慰自己罢了），但Thanduil对他身体的了解好像远远超过了他自己。这让他有点恐惧，但是又被吸引着迷醉其中。当Thranduil的手指再次深深将他填满的时候，他觉得眼前似乎亮起了被耀目的白光，喊叫着在他父亲的手上泄了出来。

他们相拥着睡去了，Legolas的脑袋就枕在Thranduil的颏下。在梦中他们又见到了彼此。


End file.
